


La revanche d'un geek

by EternityStorm



Series: Teen Wolf [9]
Category: Stiles Stilinski - Derek Hale
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityStorm/pseuds/EternityStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et Derek se connaissent depuis leur naissance, ils sont inséparable, mais arrivé en dernière année de lycée Derek le repousse, s'entourant de Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Stiles devient le geek l'intello et s'entoure de Lydia, Scott, Isaac et Alison. Arrivé a leur première année de Lycée, Stiles revient a Beacon Hills High School en mode BadAss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir cela dépend quand vous lirez ce prologue, Ceci est une fiction AU!Surnaturelle, elle ne prend pas place dans la série. Il y a des loups garous, de la trahison et de l'amour mais aussi de l'amitié et du drame.
> 
> TW ne m'appartient pas c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et le personnage OC
> 
> Ceci est le prologue, je préfère vous prévenir de suite "mon Stiles" est certain au fond de lui le Stiles de la série, mais pour des raisons que vous lirez bientôt, il est devenu une espèce de pervers assoiffé...non pas de sang, mais de sexe comme une drogue ou un substitut a sa douleur.
> 
> Voila, je vous laisse lire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je ne mord pas, j'apprend.

_ Saleté de loups garous de mon cul. cracha Stiles avec un ras le bol très prononcé pour un en particulier.  
Il repositionna son bonnet en laine fine de couleur rouge sur son crâne, et remonta ses nouvelles lunettes de vue Marc Jacobs. Il posa sa sacoche de cours aux pieds de sa meilleure amie, Lydia Martin, alias Reine des Abeilles et des intellos, et fonça à la poursuite du fautif de sa mauvaise humeur.  
Il savait pertinemment où se trouvait son groupe de branleur à cette heure de la journée, pendant la pause déjeuner ils avaient l’habitude de prendre leur repas derrière l’enceinte du lycée, pour pouvoir fumer tranquille sans que les adultes ne les surprennent. Manque de pot pour eux, Stiles avait vendu la mèche à sa mère, directrice par intérim de l’établissement, jusqu’à ce que Madame Jules reviennent de son congé maternité. Il jubilait car sa mère lui avait annoncé qu’elle les prendrait sur le faite à cette heure précise.  
Il se faufila à travers les élèves qui chahutaient en direction du self pour manger, non pas que déjeuner ne leur convenait pas comme mot, eux ils mangeaient, ou bouffaient comme vous voulez, mais rien ne passait dans leur bouche en délicatesse, ils ingurgitaient la nourriture comme si chez eux personne ne les nourrissaient.  
Quand il arriva à la porte anti incendie située derrière l’établissement, il sentit sa colère affluer encore plus. Ce gros connard de Hale riait de sa blague sur son ami Sébastian, enfin ami est un bien grand mot, il dirait plutôt amant, sexe friend… Si, ami aussi, c’est le cousin de Lydia, celui qui l'a sortit de sa coquille, celui qui l'a transformé en jeune homme sexy à mort.  
Virées les lunettes bas de gamme immonde, place aux lunettes cher et tendance, voici les bonnets tout temps qui lui donnait un petit côté geek class. Virées les chemises à carreaux ringardes et sweat à capuche, ainsi que les jeans sans forme, bienvenue aux chemises ouvertes et sexy, sur jeans slim moulants et veste en cuir rouge, ou petit chandail beige à capuche. Finit sac à dos informe et ringard, bonjour sacoche en cuir pour les cours, rajouté à ça trois tatouages, deux piercings et une nouvelle coupe, et voilà quatrième jour de la rentrée, dernière année, et Stiles avait filles et garçons aux trousses.  
Stiles n’a pas honte de sa bisexualité au contraire, il avait appris à être fier de sa différence, mais surtout de la diversité de ses expériences pendant les vacances passées, et des futures qui s’offraient à lui.  
Il trouva les coupables en position de combat, normal quand des loups garous sentent le danger se profiler, ils se mettent sur leur garde. Et là, la colère de Stiles était tellement forte qu’ils avaient dû le sentir arriver.  
Derek Hale entouré de Erica Reyes, grande blonde plantureuse aux griffes aussi acérées que sa langue, Boyd Vernon, un grand black aux expressions faciales d’une carpe, inexpressif quoi, Jackson Whittemore, le beau gosse du lycée, capitaine de Lacrosse, blond et bien foutu. Stiles tenterait bien un truc avec lui, il allait tâter le terrain, puis venait le tour du seul humain de leur bande, le meilleur ami de Jackson, Danny Mahealani, grand brun bien foutu.  
_ Tiens un rassemblement de bêtes poilues, sauf toi Danny bien sûr. Stiles lui sourit avec douceur, il adorait Danny, d’ailleurs tout le monde adorait Danny, s’il n’était pas amoureux de …. Revenons à nos moutons, enfin plutôt à nos loups.  
_ Tu ne sais pas si je suis poilu. aguicha Danny au jeune homme.  
_ C’est une proposition ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je suis ouvert…  
Un grognement furieux coupa Stiles dans sa tentative de drague ouverte, il se retourna vers le fautif.  
_ Hale, tu es incroyable, tu ne vois pas que tu me dérange. Je parlais avec Danny, quand se sera ton tour tu pourras grogner autant que tu veux, même si je préfère les grognements de plaisir quand je fais une fellation, et que j’avale le sexe de mon partenaire en entier dans ma…  
_ La ferme, espèce de pervers ! lança Jackson faussement écœuré.  
_ Tu n’as pas dit ça samedi au Jungle, dans les toilettes. Stiles venait de lancer la première bombe.  
Le groupe se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui pris une couleur rouge de honte, jamais il n’avait pensé une seconde que Stiles lâcherait cette information devant tout le monde.  
_ Je n’ai honte de rien Jackson, tu devrais en faire pareil. Stiles tourna la tête vers celui dont il voulait détruire la réputation et la vie. Au fait Derek, tu devrais arrêter de jouer à Action Man dans ta chambre quand tu crois que personne ne te vois, grandit un peu et apprends de tes erreurs.  
Stiles avança vers lui, son visage transpirait la colère et la haine, Derek prit peur, jamais il ne l’avait vu comme ça. Certes il l’avait sorti de sa vie de la plus mauvaise façon, mais jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’il aurait changé de cette façon. Il avait été bête de l’exclure, il regrettait tellement le petit Stiles qui courait dans ses bras pendant les nuits de foudre.  
_ Hale écoute moi bien. Stiles s’approcha et parla à son oreille, sûr que les autres écoutaient attentivement ses paroles. Si jamais, par malchance ou malheur, tu t’approches encore une fois de Sébastian, je prends le Glock que ton oncle m’a offert pour mes quinze ans, j’y insère des balles en argent enduite d’aconit tue loup, et je te tire dessus dans un endroit très intime … A plusieurs reprises.  
Stiles s’écarta et partit sans un regard pour Hale et sa bande, Danny qui n’avait pas de super ouïe demanda pourquoi ils faisaient tous une tête à déterrer les morts.  
Stiles se retourna et revint sur ses pas en direction de Danny, il l’embrassa sur la joue et lui glissa un morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste.  
_ Si tu veux t’amuser avec moi, en ce moment je suis plutôt grand brun sexy, ma période blond ennuyeux est passé, et puis…..Stiles murmura sa phrase doucement mais les quatre poilus entendirent la phrase, Jackson rougit, Boyd resta impassible, Erica gloussa et Derek vit rouge de colère.  
_ Stiles ?  
Stiles se tourna vers la personne qui l’avait interpellé, une femme d’une quarantaine d’années, la peau claire parsemées de tâches rousses, une chevelure châtain qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, une taille longiligne habillée d’un tailleur pantalon blanc crème, chaussée dans des escarpins beige.  
Le petit pli sur sa lèvre désignait qu’elle n’était pas de très bonne humeur de voir son fils ici, elle devait aussi le punir d’être venu ici. En plus, c’est lui qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pendant une heure, la soirée précédente, pour qu’elle vienne prendre en flagrant délit les cinq jeunes.  
_ Madame le proviseur, je venais juste prévenir mes camarades de classe qu’il était préférable de ne pas venir ici pour fumer des cigarettes, en tant que délégué de ma classe c’est mon devoir.  
Bien joué pensa Claudia, son fils était un petit pervers débrouillard, tout son portrait craché à son âge, mais l’animosité qui régnait entre Derek et son fils la minait profondément. Il allait falloir qu’elle en parle à Talia Hale, son amie depuis la naissance des deux jeunes hommes, et maman de Derek.  
_ Vous pouvez y allez alors, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus.  
_ Oui madame, nous y allons. Stiles se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, et prit Danny par le bras et l’emmena avec lui, sous les regards choqués des quatre loups.  
_ Si je peux me permettre….  
_ Non Jackson, coupa Claudia, tu ne peux pas, vous quatre, deux semaines de colle avec Monsieur Harris, il parait que vous l’adorez. Claudia s’enleva du passage et laissa passez les élèves, qui ruminaient leur envies de meurtres à l’encontre de Stiles. Ils l’avaient cherché, ils l’avaient trouvé.  
Le Stiles effacé, peureux, triste avait disparu, Derek n’aurait jamais dû le traiter comme il l’avait fait, mais il avait une raison, certes pas une bonne mais pour lui elle était nécessaire à la relation qu’ils entretenaient. Il avait eu peur, il était terrorisé par ses propres pulsions quand Stiles était dans les parages, son loup devenait violent et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
Dans les toilettes des filles, deux halètements se firent entendre des murs, un souffle court puis un gémissement, deux mains posées sur une chevelure châtain, qui bougeait au rythme des va et viens du jeune homme à la peau clair à genoux devant lui.  
Danny était jambes écartées, debout devant un Stiles à genoux, léchant son sexe, dur comme une barre de fer sous les coups de langue jouissif du jeune homme.  
Stiles prit son sexe à pleine gorge, puis revint sur le gland qu’il suçota, faisant tourner sa langue dessus délicatement, une main sous les bourses, malaxant délicatement, et l’autre introduisant deux doigts dans le sphincter, procurant plus de plaisir à son nouvel amant.  
Danny se cogna la tête contre la paroi des toilettes et haleta de plaisir, il n’en pouvait plus, jamais il n’aurait pensé que Stiles Stilinski pouvait faire des choses aussi merveilleuses avec sa bouche et sa langue, à part parler pendant des heures à rendre fou n’importe qui.  
_ Stiles….Oh mon dieu… Putain c’est trop bon……  
Stiles sentit Danny se contracter, alors que deux doigts s’activaient dans l’anneau de chair de Danny, il savait qu’il n’allait pas tarder à se libérer. Il prit le sexe en fond de gorge, faisant gémir profondément Danny, qui leva les bras et agrippa la porte juste derrière lui.  
_ Je viens Stiles ….. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Stiles avala chaque centilitre de foutre que Danny pouvait expulser, quand se fut fait, il lécha le sexe de long en large et suçota afin de recueillir le reste pour ne rien laisser, ne pas gâcher.  
Il se leva et l’embrassa, partageant son trésor en bouche avec le propriétaire qui n’en demandait pas tant, et qui se sentit de suite de nouveau à l’étroit dans son pantalon à peine fermé, tellement Stiles puait le sexe et qu’il en redemandait.  
_ Pour le reste mon petit Danny on voit ça Jeudi soir, j’ai envie de tester le terrain de golf en mode nocturne, t’en pense quoi toi ?  
Danny hypnotisé par la voix sensuelle, et l’œil lubrique de Stiles, hôcha la tête en signifiant son accord.  
_ A jeudi soir sexy Hack, si tu as une autre envie avant jeudi, fais-moi signe.  
Stiles déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Danny et sortit des toilettes.  
_ Stiles, que fais-tu dans les toilettes des filles, ça fait une heure qu’on te cherche, les cours vont bientôt reprendre, tu as mangé ?  
_ Je viens juste de finir. Stiles s’écarta et laissa sortir un Danny totalement ailleurs. Et c’était délicieux.  
_ Mon dieu, Stiles Stilinski, heureusement que je t’aime, sinon je crois que je t’aurais sortit de mes amis, tu es un pervers. Lydia se tourna vers son cousin. Et tout ça, c’est de ta faute. Qu’as-tu fais de mon ami ?  
_ Il m’a ouvert au monde.  
_ Je l’ai ouvert au monde  
Stiles et Sébastian avaient parlé d’une seule et même voix, ils se regardèrent, complices, et éclatèrent de rire.  
_ Ça pue le sexe ! s’écria Derek qui passait à leur niveau  
_ Ça n’a pas gêné Danny en tout …  
Stiles ne put finir sa phrase, qu’il se retrouva plaqué au mur par un Derek furieux, limite enragé.  
_ Lâches-le ! hurla Lydia.  
_ Laissez. Stiles n’avait pas peur, mais il ne comprenait plus le comportement de Derek, il en avait assez de ses sautes d’humeur. Derek lâche moi, je ne t’appartiens pas, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, si j’ai envie de me taper tout le lycée, je me taperai tout le lycée, excepté toi. Stiles se mit en colère, voyant les yeux jaune doré de Derek. Tu veux une raison pour te mettre en colère, en voilà une, je te hait aussi fort que je t’ai aimé à donner ma vie pour toi, alors imagines à quel point je te déteste.  
Derek recula sous le coup des paroles de Stiles, son cœur n’avait pas bougé d’un iota pendant ses paroles, plusieurs choses l’avait interpellé.  
Le fait qu’il l’aime, le fait qu’il le déteste autant qu’il l’aime, et surtout sa haine envers lui qui était sa source de vie. Derek recula encore et partit sans demander son reste avec le cœur brisé, il devait absolument réparer son erreur et vite, sinon il perdrait Stiles pour de bon, mais il devait parler à sa mère du comportement de son loup.  
Stiles le regarda partir, son sourire disparut et laissa place à une moue triste.  
_ Ne t’inquiète pas, un jour il viendra vers toi et te dira les mots que tu veux entendre. Lydia caressa la joue de Stiles et sourit tendrement.  
_ Il doit d’abord souffrir autant que j’ai souffert.  
Stiles partit en cours, la sonnerie venait de retentir, annonçant deux heures d’économie avec le coach Finstoc.  
Sébastian regarda Stiles s’éloigner, et jura qu’il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux.  
_ J’en doute pas un instant. Lydia se tourna vers son cousin. Je sais que tu l’adore mais n’en fait pas trop.  
_ Tu me connais ?  
_ Justement !!!  
Au coin du couloir, une ombre avait observé la scène, et décida qu’en fin de semaine, elle agirait au mieux, pour Lui, et Lui, et EUX.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles et Derek se connaissent depuis leur naissance, ils sont inséparable, mais arrivé en dernière année de lycée Derek le repousse, s'entourant de Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Stiles devient le geek l'intello et s'entoure de Lydia, Scott, Isaac et Alison. Arrivé a leur première année de Lycée, Stiles revient a Beacon Hills High School en mode BadAss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song sonnerie de Stiles: Make Me Feel My Love – Adele  
> TW ne m'appartient pas, sauf l'histoire et le personnage OC.

Les deux derniers jours de cours furent très productifs pour Stiles, et surtout très enrageant pour Derek.  
Ce dernier pouvait suivre les exploits sexuels de l'hyperactif à travers tout le lycée. Deux camarades de classes féminines en même temps dans les vestiaires de sport, Erica avait aperçu les jeunes filles ressortir, souriant bêtement et repues physiquement. Puis, ce fut au tour de trois sportifs, des basketteurs, des hétérosexuels pur et dur, mais à la sortie ils étaient tout sauf dur, Boyd les avaient vu se frotter le coxys et grimacer en marchant.  
Et pour finir, un nouveau surveillant, type rugbyman, et ce fut Derek qui les vit sortir de la salle des professeurs, Stiles se léchant les lèvres et le surveillant remontant sa braguette.  
Stiles croisa son regard et y lut de la fureur, il ne voulait pas comprendre et tourna les talons, sans prendre plus de temps à vouloir perdre sa patience et son temps.  
_ Stiles ??? Le ton de Derek était hésitant, limite implorant. Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement, il s’arrêta dans sa démarche. Devait-il lui parler ? Devait-il avancer ? Il savait qu’un jour ils devraient parler, mais était-ce le bon moment ?  
_ Que veut-tu Derek ? Tu crois que tu peux utiliser ton air implorant ? Le même que tu utilisais avec nos mères pour avoir plus de gelée à la fraise, ça ne marche qu’avec elles, et encore, aujourd’hui je suis pratiquement sûr que ça ne marche ni avec l’une, ni avec l’autre…  
_ Je veux juste discuter avec toi, j’ai…  
Nothing that I wouldn’t do…Go to the ends of the earth for you…To make me feel my love…  
_ Allo ? Stiles se détourna de Derek en souriant.  
_ …  
_ Oui, c’est ok pour ce soir !!  
_ …  
_ Tu n’as rien vu Danny !  
_ …  
_ A ce soir, tchao.  
Stiles raccrocha et se tourna vers Derek, qui avait disparu le temps de son coup de téléphone.  
Stiles souffla, las de jouer au chat et à la souris avec le loup. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre les choses, mais son envie de découvrir des horizons diverses, pour lui s’était le sexe, certes à outrance et avec tout ce qui lui plaisait, mais il se protégeait. Les sœurs de la Perpétuelle Indulgence lui avait bien expliqué tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir, Sœur Maria Pandora PanPan CulCul, de la maison mère à San Francisco, lui avait fait une démonstration très approfondie.   
Stiles se secoua et repartit en direction des salles de classes, il avait deux heures de cours avec Mr Harris, un professeur de chimie dominateur, qu’il aimerait bien dominer dans un certain sens, ses yeux superbes puaient le sexe débridé.  
_ Mon dieu, si ça continue je vais me taper tout le lycée ! Stiles se mit à sourire en voyant ses amis l’attendre devant la porte de classe.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Stiles s’amusait comme un petit fou, son hyperactivité n’aidant pas, il n’arrivait pas à viser juste sur le parcours de golf que lui et Danny avaient pris. Plus loin, Isaac avait un petit pincement au cœur, voyant celui pour qui il avait un crush depuis quelques années dévorer Stiles du regard. Scott essayait de le distraire, lui faisant oublier ses soucis au détriment de sa petite amie.  
Mais Allison Argent était occupé à discuter avec Lydia, sa meilleure amie, des futurs bals que leur Lycée allait organiser pendant l’année. Elles voyaient déjà les tenues qu’elles pourraient porter pour l’occasion, qui dit dernière année, dit robes de folie, couleurs, formes, décolletés, chaussures et accessoires. Allison n’était pas du genre superficielle, mais elle voulait que sa dernière année soit mémorable, surtout… Elle porta son regard plus loin pour apercevoir le sourire de Stiles… surtout pour lui, tout devait être parfait, mais elle savait très bien que tant que Stiles n’aurait pas sortit ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, et mis un point final à sa relation, quelle qu’elle soit, avec Derek Hale, il ne s’en sortirait jamais. Un souvenir la hantait certaines nuits, le souvenir de Stiles, immobile, les poignets en sang, ne réagissant à rien, la perturbait. Elle connaissait les sentiments du jeune homme pour Hale, elle connaissait leur histoire familiale, elle avait espéré que leur amitié se reconstruirait, mais rien n’avait pu les rapprocher, pire, Hale avait joué avec le feu et Stiles s’était immolé psychologiquement.  
Heureusement, Lydia avait eut l’idée d’emmener tout le monde dans la maison familial à San Francisco, où ils avaient tous rencontré Sébastian Martin, son cousin sexy et libéré de toutes mœurs, mais droit dans ses chaussures Armani.  
Lydia discutait avec son amie Alison tout en surveillant Stiles du regard, elle savait, oui, Lydia Martin savait que derrière ce sourire communicatif et cette joie, se cachait un cœur détruit, une âme piétinée. Pourtant elle avait espoir, oui, Lydia Martin avait espoir qu’un jour, proche si possible, Stiles aille mieux, que Derek, même si elle ne pouvait le supporter, se rapproche de son ami et lui déclare sa flamme, et qu’enfin Stiles soit libre d’être lui-même, pas cette copie sans vie qui fait semblant de marcher sur cette terre.  
Au loin, un jeune homme brun ne cessait de fixer Stiles, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de grogner à la proximité du couple illusoire qu’il formait avec le meilleur ami de Jackson. Son côté humain souffrait de leur proximité, son côté animal continuait de grogner, il n’arrivait pas à le maitriser, il était littéralement en train d’imploser, ses deux côtés étaient en totale opposition, comment se pouvait-il être possible, jamais il n’avait entendu ce genre d’histoire.  
Remarquant qu’il avait baissé les yeux, il les leva et tomba sur deux orbes de couleur ambre, un regard triste et coléreux le fixait. Stiles détourna le regard, de là où il était Derek sentit le mal être de Stiles, il sentit l’odeur de miel devenir âcre, l’odeur de ses larmes. Il jeta à nouveau son regard vers lui et s’aperçut que Isaac avait remplacé Stiles en discutant étrangement avec Danny, et qu’il partait, suivant le groupe qui s’éloignait, avec un Stiles quasiment recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
Derek sentit son cœur se serrer devant la situation, il décida de rentrer car il commençait à se sentir mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles et Derek se connaissent depuis leur naissance, ils sont inséparable, mais arrivé en dernière année de lycée Derek le repousse, s'entourant de Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Stiles devient le geek l'intello et s'entoure de Lydia, Scott, Isaac et Alison. Arrivé a leur première année de Lycée, Stiles revient a Beacon Hills High School en mode BadAss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez bonne lecture sur ce nouveau chapitre d'un geek pas comme les autres.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les personnages OCs.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Flash-Back dix jours avant les grandes vacances 2015

Il entra dans la maison et jeta violement son sac dans l’entrée, ses larmes d’amertume se mélangeaient à la frustration, à la colère et l’envie de hurler le démangeait. Il passa dans le salon, prit la bouteille de whisky de son père, l’ouvrit et but plusieurs gorgées, laissant le bouchon tomber au sol et grimaçant sous le goût, puis il passa dans la pharmacie prendre ses médicaments pour l’hyperactivité et avala la moitié du contenu, toujours la bouteille à la main.   
Il monta au premier et s’engouffra dans le couloir, se cognant aux meubles qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il se tint d’une main au mur, tant sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, son coeur tambourinait à lui en faire mal, comme si celui-ci voulait sortir de la cage organique qui l’entourait, lui non plus ne voulait pas souffrir.   
Il leva le bras et tira sur la chaine, faisant s’abaisser l’escalier suspendu donnant accès au grenier, et monta.  
Il s’y enferma, et commença à sortir souvenirs et photos des cartons que ses parents avaient rangé, jetant contre le mur le cendrier en terre fait par des enfants avec leurs empreintes, cadres photos de leurs souvenirs de vacances, hurlant sa rage et sa peine. Il pris le gros coffre qu’il jeta contre le mur, qui explosa et étala son contenu au sol.  
Tout en buvant, il prit les albums photos et déchira toutes les photos où ils étaient tous les deux. Il déchira ses vêtements et prit un ciseau qui était là, découpant tout ce qui se présentait à lui, coussins géant en tissus dont les morceaux de polystyrènes qui étaient à l’intérieur furent éparpillés quand il le secoua pour déverser sa rage et sa colère, vêtements d’enfants qui leurs avaient appartenus, dessins de leur petite enfance quand ils attendaient impatiemment le goûter que leurs mères préparaient avec amour.  
Il voulait ne plus jamais le voir, plus jamais entendre parler de lui, comment avait-il put lui parler comme ça ? Le jeter comme s’il n’était que des ordures, comme s'il n’avait jamais été ami, Stiles tomba assis en tailleur, entouré de son œuvre. Il regarda avec un regard absent les vestiges de leur amitié, de son amour secret pour le jeune homme qui venait d’anéantir son cœur, qui avait sauté à pieds joints sur ses sentiments.  
Il regarda le ciseau dans ses mains, comment n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Se serait tellement simple pour lui, une seule entaille bien placée et il ne souffrirait plus. Ne valait-il mieux pas que ce soit ses poignets qui saignent au lieu de son cœur ? Il avait l’infime espoir que cela ferait disparaitre le trou béant qui avait remplacé l’organe qui était là pour le maintenir en vie.  
Il se mit à réfléchir aux éventualités, retourner au Lycée et être la risée de tous ses camarades, humilié par la bande qu’IL fréquentait, devoir se retrouver dans les mêmes pièces que lui, se retrouver dans les mêmes vestiaires avant le sport et le Lacrosse, le croiser dans le couloir au bras de sa nouvelle conquête, sourire comme un niais devant l’idiote blonde qui lui faisait la cour, embrasser à perdre haleine la brune qui l’avait complimenté sur son jeu, faire courir ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse de la groupie Pompom girl qui criait ses louanges pendant les matchs de Basket.  
Pouvait-il encore faire semblant que tout ça ne l’affectait pas ? Pouvait-il faire croire à ses parents qu’il était heureux de vivre et de supporter les moqueries de ses camarades ?  
Ne pouvait-il pas penser à lui une seule fois ? Il savait que ça ferait du mal à ses amis, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Scott McCall et Isaac Lahey. Ils les aimaient, mais son corps souffrait plus qu’il ne pouvait aimer, il commença à passer la lame du ciseau aiguisé sur sa peau laiteuse et fine, faisant entailles sur entailles jusqu’à ce que de fines gouttelettes de sang souillent sa peau, la froideur du ciseau lui faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux et continua, mais plus profondément, il fit deux entailles plus profondes sur chaque poignet, grimaçant de douleur.   
Il lâcha les ciseaux et s’allongea sur le sol sans se soucier du reste, à moitié dans les vapes. Il n’entendit pas les hurlements d’une jeune femme qui le suppliait de rester avec lui, ni ne sentit ses larmes sur sa peau tandis qu’une jeune femme avait pris du tissu et appuyait sur les plaies, faisant pression, ni les pleurs d’un autre jeune homme à genoux devant l’immonde spectacle qui s’offrait à ses yeux, ni même le deuxième jeune homme qui appelait sa mère en catastrophe et urgence. Il était dans un état second quand les urgences vinrent le chercher et lui parler pour le faire réagir.  
Il s’endormit avec la sensation de flotter dans une marée de nuages cotonneux, il avait l’impression d’être enfin libre, de voler loin des soucis, plus rien ne semblait l’atteindre. Il voulait voler pour l’éternité, sans se soucier du monde extérieur, se sentir léger et voguer vers des contrées paradisiaques.

OOOoooOooOOOooOOO

Ouvrir les yeux avait été difficile, la lumière était aveuglante, la sensation de coton avait disparu, plusieurs bip lui agressait les oreilles, ce n’était pas la vision du paradis qu’il s’en était fait. Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit, il comprit qu’il était bien en enfer et non au paradis, son enfer, sur terre.  
Il bougea doucement, sentant des bandages sur ses poignets, des perfusions plantées dans ceux-ci, le nourrissant.  
Des pleurs et des murmures lui parvinrent, une femme se leva de son fauteuil et appela une infirmière, juste avant de s’approcher de lui pour prendre sa main et lui parler, mais il était trop fatigué pour comprendre. Il referma les yeux et entendit un je t’aime avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les affres du sommeil.  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois et se força à se réveiller, il leva légèrement la tête et tomba sur deux paires d’yeux, une paire qui paraissait très inquiète et une paire qui semblait ausculter.  
_ Bienvenue à toi Stiles. L’infirmière McCall, la mère de Scott, son ami, le regarda avec amour, mais il pouvait voir le sourire triste et un pli sur ses lèvres qui marquait l’inquiétude, et ses yeux marqués et rougis, sûrement dû aux larmes qui avait coulé pendant de longues heures. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l’embrassa sur la joue. Ne recommence plus s’il te plait, je vais appeler Scott pour le prévenir. Elle se releva, et avant de sortir elle prit Mme Stilinski dans ses bras et embrassa Mr Stilinski sur la joue.  
Claudia s’approcha, les yeux rouges, et posa sa main sur celle de son fils. Elle se positionna sur sa droite et John se mit sur le côté gauche, il passa sa main sur le front de son fils, caressant sa tempe de son pouce.  
_ Mon dieu Stiles, renifla Claudia, ne recommence plus s’il te plait, si tu veux parler nous sommes là, mais par pitié, ne fais plus jamais ça.  
Stiles voulait parler, mais sa gorge était sèche et il demanda de l’eau, ce que son père lui apporta sans attendre, il prit le verre qu’il but doucement.  
_ Je suis désolé papa, maman, je suis…. Stiles pleura doucement. Claudia s’abaissa et prit son fils dans ses bras, John serra doucement la main de son fils.  
_ Talia et Derek voudrait te voir ils sont…  
_ Non ! Le ton employé par leur fils les inquiéta. Je ne veux pas voir Derek, Talia oui, mais pas lui !   
Claudia se leva et sortit de la chambre, quand elle se trouva dans le couloir, elle vit Derek s’en aller les épaules baissées, et de dos elle pouvait voir qu’il pleurait. Elle vit ses mains bandées, Talia le regarda s’éloigner sans dire un mot, ne sachant pas pourquoi Stiles ne voulait pas le voir.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Il rentra du lycée énervé, il passa devant ses parents sans leur adresser la parole, ni même un regard. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée, son loup n’avait (pas) arrêté de s’agiter depuis deux semaines, principalement quand Stiles était dans les parages, pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance, mais jamais son loup n’avait montré une telle hostilité envers son ancien ami.  
Ancien ami, oui, car depuis deux ans, il avait choisi d’être dans l’Elite, avec le basket et les populaires, pas vraiment par choix mais par dépit. Une personne lui avait dit qu’il valait bien mieux être dans le haut, que traîner avec le bas et passer inaperçu, surtout si des recruteurs venaient à faire un passage lors des matchs, et son rêve était de devenir pro dans cette discipline.  
Il avait alors décidé de couper les ponts avec Stiles, qui s’était sentit rejeté mais revenait quand même à la charge, surtout que leurs mères étaient des meilleures amies incroyable, connaissant leur secret sur leur lycanthropie.  
Aujourd’hui, Derek avait été obligé d’être plus agressif dans ses paroles et ses gestes face à Stiles, qui ne voulait pas lâcher l’affaire et voulait savoir pourquoi il ne lui adressait carrément plus la parole depuis deux semaines, même pas un bonjour ou autres paroles dont il voulait bien lui faire l’aumône.  
Il l’avait entrainé dans la cour arrière du lycée près du gymnase et l’avait frappé à deux reprises au niveau de l’estomac, puis l’avait tenu par les cheveux, lui crachant sa haine et son ressentiment, le traitant de débile profond, d’attardé insupportable, d'hyperactif soulant, de boulet, lui faisant comprendre qu’il n’était ami avec lui que pour faire plaisir à sa mère, et que jamais il ne devrait lui adresser la parole.  
Derek monta s’enfermer dans sa chambre et laissa couler des larmes de honte, il se jeta sur son lit et lâcha les vannes de son dégout de lui-même. Il frappa dans son lit, hurlant dans les draps pour étouffer ses cris, toujours le visage dans le lit, il attrapa son coussin et le déchira, et en se retournant il le jeta à travers la pièce.  
Il se leva, sentant sa mère, inquiète, approcher, il ouvrit la porte et courut en direction de l’étage inferieur, sautant les escaliers, et dérapa devant son père, figé devant la peine immense de son fils. Deucalion tenta d’attraper son fils mais celui-ci esquiva le geste, il courut, ouvrit la porte et sortit, puis s’engouffra dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir Hale.  
Il courut et courut pendant de longue minutes, sans vraiment savoir où il pouvait aller, il s’arrêta et commença à frapper dans les arbres qui l’entourait, plus il frappait, plus il avait mal et plus sa colère augmentait. Il hurla quand il sentit ses mains se briser sous l’impact des coups porter à un chêne, mais il continua de frapper, il sentait que la souffrance physique lui faisait du bien. Il voulait souffrir pour le mal qu’il avait fait à Stiles, au jeune pour qui il avait de vrai sentiments, pas les sentiments d’amitiés, non des sentiments d’appartenance, des sentiments amoureux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que son loup ne soit pas d’accord avec ça ? Quand Stiles s'approchait de lui, son loup grognait, se mettant en position offensive.  
_ DEREK SUFFIT ! Talia avait suivi son fils et usa de son pouvoir d’Alpha pour calmer la bête qu’elle avait devant elle, une bête faites de sentiments négatifs, colère, ressentiments, tristesse, dégoût.  
Derek se calma sur le champ et se laissa tomber au sol à genoux, les bras le long du corps, la tête basse, ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules au travers de ses yeux fermés.  
_ Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Derek ?  
Il n’ouvrit pas la bouche, ni quand sa mère lui demanda, ni quand elle le ramena enfin au manoir, ni quand son père inquiet l’interrogea, ni quand sa grande sœur lui parla pendant qu’elle lui faisait les bandages. Il réagit seulement quand sa mère lui annonça que Stiles avait été admis à l’hôpital, il leva les yeux et la suivit sans un mot dans la voiture.  
Sur le trajet aucun mot ne fut échangés, ni prononcer, Talia était plus qu’inquiète, l’admission de Stiles avait-il un rapport avec l’incident de son fils ?  
Quand elle arriva, Claudia l’attendait dans le couloir, elle lui annonça que Stiles avait tenté de se suicider, Derek eut un mouvement de recul. Talia vit le geste mais il passa inaperçu pour Claudia, qui continua en lui expliquant que s’était ses amis qui l’avait trouvé mais qu’aucun ne pouvait expliquer le geste de son fils, et que le grenier avait été dévasté.  
_ Claudia, Talia, Stiles se réveille. Melissa prévint ses deux amies.  
_ Vas-y Claud’, si Stiles veux bien nous voir nous viendrons.  
_ Merci Tal’, merci d’être là. Claudia se pencha. Merci Derek d’être venu, tu es un ami fabuleux pour Stiles. Elle se retourna et entra dans la chambre.  
_ Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?  
_ Il n’y a rien à dire !  
_ C’est déjà un début, tu sais parler, tu sais mon chéri, j’ai de la patience mais je vais bientôt en être à bout, alors…  
_ Maman ? S’il te plait !  
Talia tendis l’oreille vers la chambre et sentit toute la détresse de Stiles quand Claudia annonça à celui-ci que Derek était présent et attendait, mais ce qui la frappa, ce fut le hurlement de l’âme de Derek quand Stiles déclina sa présence, quand elle se retourna elle vit son fils partir les larmes aux yeux.

 

OOOoooOooOOOooOOO

Aujourd’hui

Le corps de Stiles tressautait au rythme de ses pleurs, il pensait pourtant avoir passé le cap, mais malgré ses efforts pour ne pas craquer, et même en trouvant une technique quand Derek était dans les parages, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ne penser qu’à lui.  
Pourtant, coucher avec toutes ces personnes était censé lui procurer plaisir et apaisement, le plaisir y était mais pour l’apaisement s’était barré, le cœur de Stiles semblait plus lourd chaque fois.  
Lydia le tenait dans ses bras, elle savait inconsciemment quand le jeune homme avait besoin de craquer, la première fois s’était arrivé quand ils étaient encore en vacances et elle avait du gérer, car trouver Stiles en pleurs en plein milieu d’un magasin de lingeries féminines s’était plutôt déroutant même pour elle. Mais elle avait compris en voyant une affiche à l’extérieur, annonçant la venue de la famille Hale pour un gala en faveur de la protection des loups en milieu forestier. L’image de l’ambassadeur de la soirée, Derek Hale, était placardée sur un panneau extérieur, elle compris que malgré la distance et les nouvelles découvertes de Stiles, il était toujours affecté par le jeune héritier.  
_ Vas-y pleure mon Stiles, tu iras mieux après. Lydia était bien sûr la seule à pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre quand il était dans cet état. Ses parents étaient dans le flou total, jamais ils n’avaient su le fin mot de l’histoire, ils avaient proposé des séances de psy, mais rien à faire, il n’avait pas lâcher le morceau. Ses amis Isaac, Scott et Alison étaient toujours présent quand Lydia venait le réconforter, eux non plus n’avaient pu se résoudre à expliquer la situation, ils étaient présent et restaient silencieux.  
Dans la chambre, Lydia parlait doucement à Stiles, le réconfortant, tentant d’occuper son esprit avec des énigmes, ou alors préparant des coups tordus pour pourrir la vie de Hale Junior.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans une chambre d’adolescent, un jeune se tordait de douleur, frottant la zone corporelle où se trouvait son cœur, ça brulait, c’était comme si on le brulait à cette endroit-là, son loup gémissait de douleur sans comprendre.  
Il se tortillait, tentant de trouver une solution à sa souffrance, il voulait que cette torture s’arrête, il ne comprenait pas, ça avait commencé pendant les vacances juste avant un gala dont il était ambassadeur. Une cause pour laquelle il se battait, son père lui avait fait la surprise, mais une douleur l’avait pris quatre heures avant et avait duré une bonne heure, puis ça avait recommencer trois fois. Il en parlerait à sa mère quand il aurait réussit à parler avec Stiles de son comportement, le fait de penser l’apaisa un minimum, mais la douleur se fit plus forte juste après, il hurla de douleur et se mit à rugir, expulsant la douleur de son corps qui se cambra.  
Laura entra dans la chambre en catastrophe et fut spectatrice d’un spectacle hallucinant, Derek transformé en un loup noir aux yeux jaune or.  
_ Mon dieu ! souffla Laura quand celui-ci sauta par la fenêtre, elle s’approcha, la nuit était tombée et la lune était en croissant bas, illuminant doucement le pelage d’un loup noir qui s’engouffrait dans la forêt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles et Derek se connaissent depuis leur naissance, ils sont inséparable, mais arrivé en dernière année de lycée Derek le repousse, s'entourant de Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Stiles devient le geek l'intello et s'entoure de Lydia, Scott, Isaac et Alison. Arrivé a leur première année de Lycée, Stiles revient a Beacon Hills High School en mode BadAss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacances vacances et vacances, je suis de tres tres bonne humeur.
> 
> Dans ce petit chapitre nous en apprenons plus sur le comportement du loup de derek grâce a maman Hale, sur la famille d'Alison.
> 
> Les retrouvailles sont a l'honneur, Peter, Stiles, Cora mais aussi nous verrons la colère de Stiles.
> 
> Rien en ma'appartient sauf l'histoire
> 
> bonne lecture.

Stiles se leva un peu vaseux de sa soirée, le simple fait de se souvenir de l'existence de Derek Hale lui fit mal au cœur, il avait bien compris qu'il était raide dingue de ce trou du cul de loup poilu et grincheux. Mais il aurait au moins aimé que celui-ci ne le jette pas de sa vie surtout sans explications valables, il se tourna dans son lit et tenta de s'enrouler dans sa couette quand une voix féminine l'interpella.

_ Stilinski, c'est déjà pénible de t'entendre réfléchir de si bon matin, Lydia s'interrompit pour regarder son téléphone, alors qu'il est 7h15 un vendredi, calme-toi, on a cours de 9h45 jusque 13H et après on n'a pas cours cet après-midi à cause des sélections de Lacrosse, alors tu as encore du temps, et si tu comptes m'enlever la couette pour t'enrouler dedans et te morfondre, Lydia s'assit et regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux, je te jure sur Chanel que je t'étripe avec mes ongles.

Stiles regarda son amie avec amour, il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral et lui il continuait de se morfondre et de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

_ Merci Lydia, pour hier soir, et surtout d'être restée, tu es une véritable amie, par contre qu'est-ce que tu parles le matin, et puis franchement tu as une tête à faire peur au réveil….

Stiles reçu un coup de coussin en travers de la figure.

_ Dis encore un seul mot et je ….

Lydia ne put finir sa phrase, Stiles répondu à la déclaration de guerre, la bataille de polochon commença.

Claudia pouffa en buvant son café, son mari venait de se réveiller et s'assit en face d'elle, les rires et les chamailleries des deux adolescents l'avait réveillé. Mais au lieu de s'en énerver il était tout simplement venu prendre son petit-déjeuner la tête en vrac mais le coin de lèvres relevé par un sourire radieux.

_ Je suis content d'entendre mon fils rire.

_ Oui moi aussi mon chéri, c'est juste dommage qu'il ne sorte pas avec Lydia, ils iraient très bien ensemble, dit-elle songeuse.

_ Il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'ils restent amis, parce que si tu veux mon avis, un couple pareil ne doit pas exister, ce serait la fin du monde.

_ Oui, ils sont aussi intelligents que diaboliques quand ils s'y mettent, Claudia repensa à quelque chose, et puis je pense que notre fils a quelqu'un d'autre en tête et que c'est à cause de ce quelqu'un, qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait.

John se renfrogna au souvenir de cette fameuse journée, plus jamais il ne voulait voir son fils dans cet état, jamais.

_ Si je trouve cette jeune fille, elle va entendre parler …

_ Qui a dit que c'était une fille ?

_ Attend tu es en train de me dire que notre fils est gay ?

_ Quoi ! Ce te choquerait, que Stiles…

_ Stop Claudia, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je suis pas choqué, mais comment j'aurais pu louper ça, je suis son père, j'aurais dû le voir …

_ Comme nous avons vu son mal être ? Soyons réalistes mon chéri, notre fils est assez intelligent et malin pour nous cacher ses sentiments, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne.

John se leva brusquement.

_ Qui ? Grogna-t-il. Qui a fait du mal à mon garçon, Claudia dit le …

_ Tais-toi, chuchota Claudia entendant les ados ouvrir la porte de la chambre du haut, nous en reparlerons plus tard d'abord je dois vérifier quelque chose.

John approuva et sourit en voyant son fils descendre tout sourire avec Lydia dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse.

_ Voilà un homme un vrai, un homme qui sait comment se comporter avec une dame, bonjour M. et Mme Stilinski, fit Lydia très sérieuse alors que Stiles la déposait sur une chaise avant d'embrasser ses parents et préparait leur petit-déjeuner dans la joie en chantonnant.

OOoOOoOOOoO

_ Derek ? Mon petit Loup ? Derek réveille-toi, il va être l'heure pour te préparer à aller en cours.

Derek se leva doucement, qu'il aimait ce genre de réveil, la voix sereine de sa mère lui procurait un zeste de calme au réveil et ça, il en avait besoin car depuis quelques temps il faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars. Toujours le même, il se retrouvait seul avec Stiles et il se battait avec un loup pour sauver la vie de la personne qu'il aimait, malheureusement le loup gagnait et emportait Stiles loin de lui.

_ Bonjour maman !

_ Bonjours mon ange, avant que tu ne te lèves, j'aurais besoin de réponses, car hier soir ta sœur m'a appelé paniquée parce que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre, à la place un grand loup noir avec ton odeur, et quand nous sommes rentrés ta sœur était au bord de l'hystérie, tu aurais ramené une dizaine de cerfs dans le jardin en mode loup complet ensuite tu es monté dans ta chambre, tu as pris une douche en humain mais complément déconnecté de la réalité et tu t'es couché. Je pense que tu me caches quelque chose et que ça concerne Stiles et toi ainsi que ton loup, Talia caressa les cheveux de son fils sentant que celui-ci commençait à stresser, tu es mon fils quoi que tu aies fait tu resteras mon fils, mais tu dois me dire ce qui se passe, sinon je ne pourrais jamais t'aider.

_ Maman ?

_ J'ai fait du mal à Stiles.

_ Comment ça ?

C'est alors que Derek raconta ce qui s'était passé avant les vacances, son comportement avec Stiles, son rejet, son combat intérieur avec son loup, tout.

Derek n'était pas du genre à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci les émotions étaient trop fortes, exprimer à voix haute ses sentiments, sa peur, ses angoisses, tout ceci le terrifiait mais surtout la possibilité de perdre Stiles pour toujours.

_ Mon dieu mon amour, s'écria Talia, ton loup ne s'oppose pas, il est en accord avec toi, il veut protéger son …. Bordel, lève-toi Derek, maintenant je dois passer un coup de fil, on continue juste après.

Derek complément déboussolé s'exécuta, il se leva, fila sous la douche pour bien se réveiller.

Quand se fut fait il s'habilla d'un jean noir pas trop moulant mais bien ajusté sur ses boots métallisés, un tee shirt noir sans manches à l'effigie d'ACDC et prit sa veste en cuir et son sac de cours.

Quand il descendit sa mère raccrocha son combiné de téléphone et se tourna tout sourire béat sur le visage et Derek prit peur.

_ Mon fils assied-toi, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.

Derek s'assit sur un des tabourets haut de la cuisine, Talia lui servit son café noir et commença à parler.

_ Tu connais ce qu'est le terme compagnon pour un loup, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Derek acquiesça, eh bien saches que si ton loup grogne à chaque fois qu'il voit Stiles, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'aime pas, c'est tout simplement le contraire, il grogne sur toutes les personnes qui entoure Stiles, c'est sa façon à lui de se manifester, Stiles est votre compagnon et ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est une sorte d'offrande pour le compagnon. J'ai compris pourquoi tu t'es transformé hier soir et pourquoi tu as ramené les offrandes ici.

Talia prit une gorgé de café et soupira de bonheur, le café était une drogue pour elle, ça lui fait un bien fou, elle devait parler à son fils donc elle fumera une clope après qu'ils soient tous partis.

_ Hier soir, Stiles a fait une violente crise, Derek se crispa brutalement, savoir que Stiles était mal lui broya le cœur, je pense qu'en quelque sorte vous êtes liés, peut-être parce que vous vous connaissez depuis votre naissance et que vous avez grandi ensemble, peut-être aussi parce que vous avez tous les deux des sentiments l'un envers l'autre …

_ Stiles ne me voit qu'en ami, enfin plus maintenant….

_ Mon fils, tu es aveugle et borné, Stiles est bel et bien amoureux de toi, Claudia pense la même chose que moi, quand Stiles ne va pas bien, tu ne vas pas bien et hier soir plus que les autres soir, voilà pourquoi ton loup a pris le contrôle et a décidé de prendre les choses en main, enfin en pattes, ouais en mains c'est mieux, bref les offrandes auraient dû aller chez Stiles mais hier soir tous ses amis et ses parents étaient-là, le loup ne voulait pas déranger et en sentant sa peine, il a peut être pris peur, c'est une hypothèse mais je suis plutôt sûre de moi, je poserai la question à Allan.

Talia contourna le bar central de la cuisine et s'approcha de son fils sentant toutes les émotions le gagner, peur, honte, tristesse, regret, espoir.

_ Salut tout le monde, fit discrètement Laura en entrant dans la cuisine avec la petite Cora dans les bras, elle avait senti les émotions de son frère jusque dans sa chambre.

_ Bonjour mes filles, Talia vint embrasser chacune de ses filles, retourna auprès de son fils, lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de faire râler le jeune homme et pouffer les filles. Cora sauta à terre et alla jusqu'à Derek, elle leva les bras, celui-ci répondit à son appel en la soulevant et fut récompensé par un gros câlin.

OOOooOOOooOOO

_ Let It go, let It go, can't hold it back anymore, Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door …

_ Stiles pour l'amour du ciel, veux-tu bien arrêter de chanter cette putain de chanson qui va me rendre folleeeeeeeee ?

Lydia n'en pouvait plus, depuis que ce dessin animé était sorti, qu'ils avaient eu le Malheur d'aller voir tous ensemble, Stiles la chantait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de cours. Mais pas n'importe quel cours, celui de Mr Adrian Harris, professeur à l'humour acide et humeur d'animal enragé.

_ Quoiiiiiiiiii ? C'est le bon ton, non ? Stiles se sentait bien aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage rose entouré de licornes arc-en-ciel.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir de si bonne humeur moi ! Scott lèche cul venait de parler, certes, mais c'était vrai, il était heureux de voir son frangin sourire aux lèvres, respirant le bonheur.

_ Pffffff on dirait qu'il est drogué, fit remarquer Sébastian, vous auriez pu m'en laisser quand même.

_ Sébastian ! S'offusqua Lydia, tu n'as pas honte, Stiles s'est levé de bonne humeur ce matin c'est tout, enfin ! Disons que de savoir qu'il va pouvoir mater des mecs à moitié nus l'euphorise un peu …

_ Un peu ? Tu rigoles, on dirait qu'on emmène un drogué dans une salle de shoot, rigola Isaac.

Stiles se tourna vers Alison qui n'avait rien dit de la matinée, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas bien mais ce silence l'inquiétait, elle semblait ailleurs, un peu énervée mais surtout choquée.

_ Alison ? Ma belle ? Ma douce ? ...

_ Eh ne drague pas ma copine toi, fit Scott mi-sérieux mi-mort de rire.

_ Je ne suis pas le genre à piquer la copine des autres, il se tourna vers elle encore plus inquiet qu'elle ne capte rien de leur discussion, elle les suivait mais déconnectée.

Quand Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, elle sursauta et s'excusa.

_ Je suis désolée Stiles tu me parlais ? Dit-elle innocemment.

Stiles se mit face à elle et l'air sérieux, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Elle le regarda étrangement puis souffla, elle s'avança jusqu'à un banc et s'y installa, elle attendit que tous les autres fassent de même pour commencer.

_ Vous savez que mes parents ont divorcés il y a deux ans ? J'ai toujours pensé que mon père avait une maîtresse parce que soyons réalistes ma mère bien qu'elle soit ma mère, est plutôt froide…

_ Comme un iceberg… Scott s'excusa devant le regard désapprobateur de Lydia et Stiles, des fois c'est deux la pouvaient lui faire plus peur que son alpha Peter Hale, alias tonton psychopathe by Stiles.

_ Continue ma belle, Stiles fixa Scott et le défia de recommencer.

_ Ben disons que mon père a quelqu'un depuis cinq ans en fait, et ma mère le savait, ils avaient un accord entre eux trois par rapport à mon grand-père, Alison se stoppa et regarda Scott qui hoqueta de surprise.

_ Ma mère ? Alison répondit négativement de la tête. Mon père ? nouvelle réponse négative.

Et ce fut Stiles qui répondit car il connaissait la réponse, il avait surpris des conversations et d'autres choses mais il ne connaissait pas les raisons.

_ C'est Peter !

_ Oui, souffla Alison mal à l'aise

_ Peter ? S'écria Scott qui fut bâillonné par Isaac et Stiles

_ Tais-toi imbécile, Stiles observa les alentours et se crispa en voyant une partie de la famille Hale débarquer, putain mais ce n'est pas vrai, Alison ne dit rien, on en reparle tout à l'heure.

Alison hocha la tête juste au moment où …

_ Oncle psychopathe, quelle joie de te voir ! S'écria Stiles

_ Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, comment tu vas ? Demanda Peter à Stiles, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, trois mois pour être plus exact, juste un peu avant ta tentative de suicide lamentablement échouée, Peter sortit les crocs pour montrer sa colère à ce geste.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Peter Hale, second Alpha de Beacon Hills, oncle de Derek Hale, frère de Talia Hale Alpha officiel de la meute Hale sur le territoire de Beacon, pour ne pas s'embarrasser de préliminaires verbaux avec Stiles. D'ailleurs c'était le seul à lui envoyer ce qu'il pensait au travers de la gueule quand ça n'allait pas.

Ne croyait pas que Peter n'aimait pas Stiles, bien au contraire, il le considère comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il pourrait donner sa vie s'il le fallait, alors ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne prendraient pas de gants entre eux, même si ça faisait mal, leur relation serait sans filtre, sans barrière.

_ Mais en tout cas, je vois que tes vacances t'ont bien profité, il renifla l'air faisant abstraction de toutes odeurs étrangères à son petit protégé et se mit à sourire en plongeant son regard rouge mais rouge protecteur dans la cascade d'ambre de Stiles, nouveaux muscles, nouveau look et surtout odeur caractérisée de tatouages, trois je dirais.

_ Bravo tonton, je vois que pour ton âge tu n'es pas trop gâté, Stiles se mit à sourire quand Peter faussement vexé lui tourna le dos pour partir mais une petite fille courut et se jeta sur Stiles qui la réceptionna en lui faisant un câlin.

_ Stilliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_ Cora ?

_ Stili pourquoi tu viens plus me voir ?

Cora Hale la dernière du clan Hale, fille de Talia et Deucalion, qui du haut de ses 6 ans semblait réprimander un Stiles penaud devant la petit bouille tristounette et boudeuse de Mlle Cora.

_ Cora ? Laura arriva en reprenant son souffle, courir après ce monstre de six ans était un calvaire. Comment une gamine de cet âge pouvait courir plus vite qu'elle ? Laura leva la tête et comprit, Stiles Stilinski, le protégé de la Talia Hale, l'enfant de cœur de Peter, le frère de meute de Laura, le tonton gâteau de Cora, le compagnon de son frère, Stiles Stilinski se trouvait dans les parages, logique que Cora ait courue aussi vite, Bonjour Stiles, Laura le salua et vint essayer de prendre Cora qui commença à hurler.

Laura se recula devant la force de caractère de sa petite sœur, heureusement que … Non elle ne pensa rien, elle l'entendit, Derek Hale et son grognement, elle l'entendit arriver et souffla au désastre.

_ Cora Gena Hale veux-tu bien descendre de Stiles et retourner dans la voiture de suite ? Derek semblait énervé plus que d'habitude, surtout dans les bras de Stiles, il n'était pas jaloux, si peut être un peu, mais être jaloux d'une enfant de six ans c'est puéril, non ? Oh et puis zut, oui il était jaloux mais surtout il aimerait être à sa place.

_ Nan, moi je veux rester avec Stili, parce que lui il est gentil, pas comme toi, toi tu grognes toute la journée et tu pleures la nuit, moi je t'entends.

Un froid glacial s'abattit sur les personnes présente, Stiles demanda à son groupe de l'attendre plus loin, il devait régler une affaire, Isaac, Alison, Scott, Lydia et Sébastian se levèrent et partirent l'attendre à sa voiture.

Il se tourna vers Derek qui avait baisser la tête, jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru vois ça, Derek Hale penaud et mal à l'aise, il s'abaissa et déposa Cora au sol.

_ Ma petite puce …

_ J'suis pas une puce mais une louve, comme maman.

_ D'accord ma petite louve, on va faire quelque chose tous les deux, je viens te voir dimanche et si tu veux, il leva la tête vers Peter et Laura, et si la famille veut bien aussi…

_ Tu es comme chez toi … Dit Laura

_ Bien sûr … Approuva Peter

_ …. Bon c'est réglé, je viens dimanche et on fait de la piscine, d'accord ?

_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Stiles embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue et elle rougit puis repartit dans les bras de sa sœur aînée, mais avant qu'il ne se sépare, Cora posa une question à Stiles qui fit éclater son cœur.

_ Dis Stili, tu as trouvé ton compagnon ? Parce Derek, lui, il en atrouvé …

_ Cora ! Peter avait rugi involontairement faisant peur à la petite fille, mais l'odeur qui émanait de Stiles le terrifia, la détresse émotionnelle que Stiles dégageait fit frémir tous les loups environnants, Jackson, Erica et Boyd arrivèrent en courant, ils avaient senti une onde les traverser, comme un appel qu'ils n'avaient pas pu l'ignorer. Lydia et Alison avaient suivi Scott et Isaac quand ils avaient senti une déchirure dans l'air. Peter sentait les battements effrénés du cœur de Stiles. Derek voulut s'approcher mais Peter l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, Laura s'éloigna un peu avec Cora dans les bras.

_ Stiles ? Stiles mon grand tu m'entends ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, enfin s'il savait ce qui se passait, enfin presque, quand il toucha l'épaule du jeune homme, il sentit les muscles de Stiles se détendre, et toute la tension dans l'air disparut comme par enchantement.

Stiles se retourna en souriant à Peter comme si les deux dernières minutes n'avaient pas existé.

_ Ben alors tonton, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Peter ne répondit pas, Stiles salua Laura et envoya un baiser à Cora, mais quand son regard croisa celui de Derek, Peter recula de quatre pas tant la haine et le ressentiment entourait le jeune hyperactif.

Stiles tourna le dos et s'avança vers ses amis et sautillant tout content d'aller faire un plongeon dans le parc aquatique.

_ On est dans la merde. Derek appel ta mère, vous devez annuler votre après-midi piscine les enfants, déclara Peter qui ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune Stilinski jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision.

_ Pourquoi ? Râla Erica, j'ai pris mon maillot le plus sexy, je voulais faire noyer tous ces abrutis de maîtres-nageurs…

_ Arrête de râler Erica, moi en tout cas j'y vais, parce que premièrement Peter n'est pas mon alpha, deuxièmement j'ai promis à Danny d'y aller avec lui et troisièmement … en fait y pas de troisièmement par contre j'aimerais avoir une explication quant au fait que mon loup estressenti comme un appel et qu'on tombe sur vous avec le débile …

_ Jackson ! Grogna Peter, je tolère ta présence jusqu'à un certain point, mais si par malheur tu t'aventures sur ce terrain je ne réponds plus de rien.

_ Ok de toute façon je me casse, je dois passez prendre Danny à son cours de techno améliorée avec le professeur Claudia Donovan, elle est plutôt pas mal, Erica tu veux venir ou pas ?

Erica regarda Boyd avec sa moue triste, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire non.

Ils partirent tous les trois, laissant Peter et Derek seul, Laura avait emmené Cora à la maison.

_ Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, jeune homme, Peter se tourna vers Derek, parce que si c'est ce que je crois qu'il vient de se passer, on n'est pas dans la merde, toi comme moi, parce que l'appel qu'il vient de lancer inconsciemment, va rameuter tous les loups compatibles avec Stiles. Moi je vais perdre mon fils de cœur mais toi tu vas perdre non seulement ton futur compagnon mais aussi la tête parce que ton loup l'a déjà reconnu depuis longtemps …

_ Tu le savais …

_ Bien sûr que je le savais, j'attendais que tu viennes m'en parler, je pars trois mois pour bosser au Pérou, je reviens c'est le bordel, alors tu te débrouilles mais tu me répares tes conneries. Je vais t'aider à gérer, parce qu'il est hors de question, qu'un autre loup que toi, n'y mette une patte dessus, c'est ton compagnon et ton futur émissaire, Peter se tourna vers l'endroit où Stiles était parti, un émissaire au pouvoir dévastateur, il posa sa main sur son cœur, il avait senti et ressentit toutes les émotions qui avaient traversé Stiles. Il se doutait bien que tout le monde les avait ressentis, mais lui les comprenait, la peur d'être rejeter par l'être que l'on aime, le regard de l'autre, l'angoisse de finir seul, abandonné, la folie du doute.

Peter laissa couler une larme, les jours à venir allaient être décisifs pour leur avenir à tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila pleins de louloups vont débarquer pour pouvoir chopper Stiles et le faire sien, avec sous son consentement.
> 
> WARNING: Dans le prochain chapitre aura lien un lemon treesome dont stiles est le centre, je vous préviens c'est tout.
> 
> Alors je vous préviens aussi, le premier qui me demande encore et encore si c'est une happy end et une fiction sterek, j'en fais une death fic parce que ras le bol de me répéter, regardez dans les explications de la fiction en haut et vous verrez (Derek-Stiles) ensuite il n'y a pas écrit drama ou angst ou autre chose qui suggérerait autre chose qu'un happy end.
> 
> Voila


	5. Chapitre 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles et Derek se connaissent depuis leur naissance, ils sont inséparable, mais arrivé en dernière année de lycée Derek le repousse, s'entourant de Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Stiles devient le geek l'intello et s'entoure de Lydia, Scott, Isaac et Alison. Arrivé a leur première année de Lycée, Stiles revient a Beacon Hills High School en mode BadAss.
> 
> ATTENTION LEMON TREESOME

Après l’altercation avec Derek, Stiles rejoignit ses amis pour aller à la piscine, aucun autre problème ne vint les déranger pendant leur petit plaisir aquatique entre amis.  
Alison leur avait alors expliqué que son père était en couple avec Peter Hale depuis des années et que sa mère était la complice consentante de leur amour. Christopher et Victoria l’eurent, non pas par accident mais par amour, car malgré que son père soit gay et en couple, il voulait un enfant et pas avec n’importe qui, car malgré que leur histoire, Chris aimait à sa façon celle qui était sa femme.  
Quand Gérard Argent le patriarche était décédé, Chris et Victoria avaient divorcé.  
Et ce matin même, Alison surprit son père dans les bras de Peter en boxer tous les deux dans la cuisine s’embrassant à pleine bouche, elle avait exprimé sa présence par un toussotement et les deux hommes s’étaient séparés brutalement comme brûlés. Ils avaient dû lui expliquer la situation et leur histoire, Alison avait écouté religieusement, puis était partie en cours sans dire aucun mot.  
Stiles l’avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler mais surtout pour lui expliquer qu’au moins elle était née dans l’amour et ses parents avaient attendu pour lui dire malgré le fait qu’elle ait surpris son père dans une situation délicate mais naturelle.  
Jackson, Danny, Erica, Boyd et Derek arrivèrent et les choses se gâtèrent.  
Danny s’avança fier de son effet sur Stiles, son maillot de bain tanga noir avec écrit « mange-moi » sur l’arrière. Mais c’est surtout son déhanché langoureux qui l’avait émoustillé.  
Le boxer moulant rouge de Stiles commença à gonfler, loin d’en rougir de honte de son anatomie, il s’allongea sur sa serviette, offrant au monde présent la grosseur proéminente, ce qui lui valut quelques regards intéressés et sifflements admiratifs.  
Derek se sentit à l’étroit à son tour dans son slip de bain et le cacha par sa serviette, Jackson sentit une étrange chaleur lui monter au creux des reins, Boyd soupira et Erica semblait en chaleur.  
Isaac était admiratif de l’assurance de son ami, Sébastian lui avait déjà profité de cette bosse plutôt alléchante. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, Alison partit pour plonger dans la piscine évitant de regarder, Scott connaissait l’anatomie de son frère, il y avait une histoire de jeunesse qui leur était impossible à raconter, décret du brocode numéro 4.  
Le problème vint d’Alison et des tatouages que Stiles fit faire pendant les grandes vacances.  
_ Eh Stiles sympa tes tatouages, Alison s’exclama admirative du travail effectué, tout le monde avait vu le loup noir hurlant à la lune bleue sur le torse au niveau du cœur avec un piercing au téton droit, un triskel dans le bas du dos aux creux des reins mais personne ne vit avec précision les deux lettres entrelacées à la vase de son coup, pourquoi D et G ? c’est quoi comme signification, ce sont des …  
_ Ce n’est rien, c’est juste un plaisir…  
_ Attend, ton véritable prénom c’est …  
_ ALISON ! Stiles cria sur son amie qui devenait de plus en plus énervée, Lydia l’avait prévenu que cela se verrait, mais il n’avait pas prévu qu’Alison ne soit aussi perspicace et en comprenne une partie de son tatouage, arrête s’il te plaît !  
Derek avait écouté attentivement et fut surpris d’entendre Stiles s’énerver pour deux lettres, D ? G ? Puis cela fit tilt dans sa tête.  
_ Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire, insista Alison pas consciente que la situation dégénérait, elle pensait que son ami rigolait, ce n’est…  
_ Alison ! Lydia stoppa son amie, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, elle remarqua que tous les loups aux alentours s’étaient arrêté de bouger, figés dans la toile de la tension présente.  
_ Stiles, mon ange ? Lydia appela son ami, puis comme si rien n’existait autour de lui, il se leva et partit en direction de Danny, il s’arrêta devant lui et lui murmura quelques mots que même les loups ne purent entendre. Ce dernier lui sourit et hocha la tête lui donnant son consentement pour ce qui lui avait demandé.  
Alors que les deux jeunes s’apprêtaient à partir, Jackson leur barra la route.  
_ Où qu’aille Danny, je le suis, qui sais ce que tu peux lui faire…  
_ Que du bien blondie ! Si tu veux venir ça ne me dérange absolument pas, Stiles décala Jackson et prit la direction des vestiaires.

OOOooOOOooOOO

_ Alors … que proposes-tu ? Qu'on se laisse baiser par ce mec ? Je ne pourrais pas Danny … tu sais très bien …  
_ Je sais, oui, je sais, le coupa le brun en brossant doucement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Mais …

Il regarda Jackson, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. L’Haïtien plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y ancra. Il résistait difficilement quand son ami commençait à le chauffer comme ça.

_ N'aurais-tu pas envie d’essayer ? Fit le brun à son oreille d'une voix suave. Pour toutes les fois où tu as raté tes occasions ?

Jackson comprit où voulait en venir le brun. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu aucun mal pour écarter les jambes pour lui, mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui.

_ Toi, tu as envie ! Murmura Jackson.

_ Disons que je n’ai pas connu mieux, fit le brun évasif. Et vu ce que ce à quoi j’ai eu droit la dernière fois avec lui …

_ Tu ne dirais donc pas non …

Danny poussa Jackson contre le mur carrelé des douches du vestiaire  
Jackson se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant que Danny se mette à l’embrasser tendrement. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres closes de son meilleur ami, qui lui céda en les ouvrants. Elle partit alors à la recherche de sa jumelle et entamèrent un doux ballet, où se mêlait tendresse et amour.  
Ils se séparèrent presque à regret se rappelant où ils étaient et ce qui allait se passer.

_ C'est d'accord, fit Jackson d'une voix forte.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner et faire face à Stiles. Ce jeune homme étrange et dangereux. Ce garçon qui les voulait … tous les deux.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment tout ça avait commencé, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que de sentir deux bouches s'activer sur son membre était vraiment … trop … bon. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les deux hommes occupés à le satisfaire.  
Il ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements de sortir de sa bouche. Tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les deux têtes. Ses doigts se crispaient involontairement dans leurs cheveux. Mais, au lieu de les déranger, cela semblait les guider dans la manière de lui faire plaisir.  
Bientôt la tension fut à son comble, et il se répandit dans une bouche. Il sentit la langue le nettoyer et ouvrit les yeux pour voir les deux hommes s'embrasser et partager sa semence.  
Il laissait les derniers vestiges de son orgasme se dissiper. Sa respiration se calma et ses idées redevinrent un peu plus claires.

_ Tu vois que ce n’est pas si difficile que ça de se laisser aller, fit Danny moqueur.

Jackson ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les observer.  
Il n'aimait pas ça. Etre le sujet d'observation de cet hyperactif. Il n'eut guère le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car Danny grimpait sur ses genoux et se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il laissa échapper un gémissement … très … trop … indécent pour Stiles qui regarda, fasciné, Jackson chevauché par Danny.  
Fasciné était bien le mot le plus approprié pour décrire ce que Stiles ressentait envers les deux hommes.  
Depuis qu'il s'était renseigné sur eux et qu'il savait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Ces deux hommes … si virils … qui s'adonnaient à ce genre de plaisir … Il regardait avec envie les deux hommes s'embrasser et se caresser.  
Stiles face à Jackson, se redressa et vint près du banc, à ses côtés, permettant ainsi à celui-ci de venir lécher et sucer son membre gonflé.  
Stiles caressa de ses mains le dos offert. Danny se pencha et commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou et sur les épaules du blond.  
Maintenant, c'était au tour du blond d'être satisfait par les deux autres.  
Les mains de Stiles parcouraient le dos et les cotes pour arriver aux fesses, fermes et tentatrices du blond. Rapidement, il porta une de ses mains à la bouche de Jackson et celui-ci comprit très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Il suça un à un les doigts puis tous ensemble. Stiles récupéra sa main et introduisit un doigt dans l'antre du blond qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres sous cette intrusion.  
Jackson continuait à s'occuper, à l'aide de sa bouche, de la colonne de chair de l’hyperactif. Il la cajolait avec sa langue. Il jouait avec le gland, arrachant soupirs et gémissements.  
Danny sentait que Stiles s'occupait lui aussi du blond et à ses crispations, il savait que l’hyperactif était en train de le préparer pour la suite. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une main qui le caressait, le faisant se dresser de nouveau. Il ne chercha pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il poussa un gémissement et il se sentit habillé d'un préservatif.  
Jackson reprit alors possession de sa bouche, le fit glisser sur le sol et s'empala sur lui.  
Ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement absolument … indécent et s'immobilisèrent.  
Doucement, Jackson libéra sa bouche et se mit en mouvement. Le blond savait y faire avec lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire à ce sujet. Danny avait du mal à se concentrer, comme toujours dans cette position. Il faisait de gros efforts pour se contenir et ne pas renverser Jackson et le défoncer brutalement. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir au maximum ses gémissements.  
Tout d'un coup, Danny se figea.  
C'était quoi ça ?  
Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et capta le regard de Stiles. Celui-ci lui sourit et il comprit que ce qu'il avait senti était son doigt. Ainsi il avait dans l'idée de s'immiscer lui aussi dans l'intimité du blond.  
Tous les deux en même temps ?  
Danny regarda alors le blond qui lui sourit en acquiesçant. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger de se faire prendre par deux hommes en même temps. Il se pencha vers l’haïtien, le forçant à s'allonger sur le sol et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
Il se trouva alors dans une position qui faciliterait le travail à Stiles. Danny était allongé sur le dos, enserrant le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier était à quatre pattes sur lui, offrant une vue imprenable sur son cul et la verge de Danny qui y entrait et en sortait.  
Une brusque montée de chaleur envahit le bas ventre de Stiles, qui se décida à accélérer le rythme. Il enduisit de gel trois de ses doigts et les fit pénétrer les uns à la suite des autres. Jackson se crispa à chaque fois, mais se détendit bien vite sous les baisers et les caresses des deux hommes.  
Stiles y allait doucement, de même que Danny.  
Quand il le jugea prêt, Stiles enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par sa virilité, protégé par une capote et enduite de gel. Ils se figèrent tous les trois.  
On pouvait entendre leurs respirations saccadées, enfin surtout celle du blond. Il avait mal. C'était … trop … gros. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter très longtemps de les avoir tous les deux.

_ Bougez ! Ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Et les deux hommes se mirent en mouvement. Doucement. Essayant de s'accorder sur le rythme. Les sensations qui se propageaient dans le corps des deux hommes … le fait de sentir le sexe de l'autre bouger contre le sien, tout en étant enserré par le fourreau de chair du blond … c'était … indéfinissable.  
Danny observait le visage du blond, attentif à chacune de ses réactions. Pour l'instant, il voyait plus de la souffrance qu'autre chose.  
Lui, il recevait du plaisir, mais pas son ami. Danny commença à embrasser le visage du blond pour essayer de l'aider à supporter ce moment douloureux.  
Puis il passa une de ses mains entre leurs corps et commença à cajoler sa verge durcie.  
Jackson lui sourit, content des initiatives de son amant ami. Mais cela n'aida pas à faire passer la douleur que lui procurait la double pénétration.  
Danny s'en rendit compte et sortit complètement, arrachant un soupir de soulagement au blond. Stiles stoppa avant de reprendre, comprenant sans mal ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ainsi, Danny ne voulait pas éprouver son meilleur ami, ne supportant pas qu'il souffre, préféra laisser la place a Stiles. Il sourit pour lui-même et mit toute sa force, toute sa passion dans cette pénétration.  
Il se repositionna légèrement et ses mouvements se firent plus fluides, plus profonds. Stiles eut le plaisir d'entendre Jackson gémir, puis crier.  
Il accéléra encore, se concentrant uniquement sur ses mouvements de bassin. Il savait que Danny devait masturber le blond.  
Bientôt, il sentit le corps du blond se crisper de plus en plus avant de l'entendre crier et de sentir les contractions de son anus provoquer sa libération. Il s'accrocha aux hanches du blond en se répandant, enfonçant ses doigts dans les chairs. Stiles n'en revenait pas. D'habitude, il lui fallait toujours quelques mouvements supplémentaires après la jouissance de ses partenaires pour jouir lui aussi. Mais là, ça avait été immédiat.  
Doucement, il reprit son souffle et se retira de l'antre chaude et si accueillante du blond. Il avait adoré. Mais, il ne devait pas trop le montrer. Après tout il était ennemi. Il avait une certaine place à respecter.  
Jackson, lui avait été terrassé par son orgasme, il n'en avait jamais eu d'aussi puissant et s'était écroulé sur son meilleur ami. Il le remerciait intérieurement de s'être retiré. Il n'avait pas supporté de les avoir tous les deux en lui.

OOOooOOOooOOO  
Stiles se rhabilla correctement et sortit en jetant un regard aux deux jeunes avec qui il avait assouvi ses pulsions.  
Quand il sortit du complexe aquatique, son portable sonna lui indiquant qu’il avait reçu un message, il le sortit de sa poche et le consulta  
« Rendez-vous chez les Hale ce soir à 19h30 pour dîner,  
Bonne journée mon chéri, ta maman qui t’aime,  
Maman  
PS : Ton père travaillera malheureusement ».  
Il sentit que sa soirée allait être monumentale, il languissait de discuter art avec Peter, débattre sur la politique avec Talia et Deucalion, divertir Cora au cache-cache dans le manoir, littérature avec Laura, mais il savait aussi qu’il allait devoir faire face à Derek. Comme Lydia lui avait fait reconnaître, il devrait un jour ou l’autre lui faire véritablement face et devrait se confronter l’un à l’autre.


	6. Chapitre 05

Stiles prit une longue douche chaude, il n’était pas sale mais se sentait sale, nuance.  
Pour faire disparaître ses sentiments envers le maudit loup Derek Hale, il avait trouvé un moyen encore plus dégradant, le sexe à profusion. Avec n’importe qui, n’importe quand, mais une chose était sûr dans sa tête, personne ne lui prendrait sa virginité.  
Personne ?  
Non, une seule personne, mais rien que de l’apercevoir lui donnait la nausée, sentir son regard sur sa peau le dégoûtait, un frôlement d’une de ses mains et c’était la crise nerf.  
Il avait pourtant essayé de passer à autres choses mais rien n’y fit, être dans la même pièce que lui, le ramenait à ce jour-là, à la tentative avorté de soulager sa souffrance.  
Sortant de la douche, il aperçut que son téléphone clignotait, signe d’un appel en absence.  
Il se trimbala nu dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone pour regarder qui avait bien pu l’appeler, il ne fit pas plus attention à l’autre personne qui se trouver dans son lit.  
_ C’est ma cousine qui a essayé de te joindre mais tu étais sous la douche, Sébastian sortit du lit aussi nu que le premier jour de sa vie et enlaça le jeune homme, se collant à lui de dos.  
_ Elle essaye sûrement de me persuader de discuter avec Derek, Stiles se tourna vers son compagnon de couche et observa ses traits délicats.  
Lydia et Sébastian se ressemblait certes, mais le jeune homme avait des cheveux plus foncés avec une coupe à la new-yorkaise en mode hipster, cheveux courts sur le côté et longs au-dessus de la tête souvent gominés, mais à l’instant présent ses cheveux étaient en bataille après leur sieste crapuleuse, Stiles avait dû l’appeler après avoir reçu le texto de sa mère, le joignant d’être le soir même chez les Hale pour un repas.  
Savoir qu’il allait devoir passer la soirée dans la même pièce que Derek le stressait au plus haut point et il devait se défouler, qui de mieux que Sébastian pouvait faire cet office.  
Sébastian n’était pas du genre à s’offusquer d’être appelé à chaque envie de Stiles, oh non il n’était pas amoureux, il aimait juste le sexe et avec Stiles, c’était plus que divin, le jeune homme savait y faire avec sa bouche et sa queue.  
_ Je suis d’accord avec elle, Stiles se tendit dans ses bras, tu devrais avoir une discussion ouverte avec lui, et avant que tu ne m’interrompes, tu devrais aussi parler à tes parents si ton projet se concrétise, tu dois le leur dire.  
Stiles baissa la tête, il avait commencé à préparer son projet trois jours après être revenu au lycée, ses notes lui permettaient d’obtenir une avance sur les autres, Lydia l’accompagnerait bien sûr, Sébastian lui était déjà pris et n’attendait qu’eux, mais il devait en parler avec ses parents car il lui faudra les autorisations, car étant mineur il ne peut pas y aller sans leurs signatures.  
Stiles se détacha de Sébastian et commença à s’habiller sous le regard gourmand du blond.  
_ Arrête de me dévorer des yeux, je ne vais jamais pouvoir y aller, tu es un vil tentateur, le rire du jeune homme électrisa Stiles, il avait un accord mais qui ne pouvait pas tomber sous son charme ?  
_ Tu sais, Sébastian prit tout d’un un visage sérieux que Stiles ne voyait pas souvent, car Sébastian prenait la vie d’un seul côté, le bon et le plus sympa, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert, mais il est temps que tu vives et que tu pardonnes, j’ai rarement vu d’homme aussi triste que ton Derek …  
_ Ce n’est pas MON Derek, coupa violemment Stiles  
_ Que tu dis, continua-t-il sans se soucier de l’état de Stiles, il est grand temps que tu avances, surtout si tu comptes venir avec Lydia et moi, parce que là-bas les choses seront différentes et plus droites, pas question de coucher comme ça avec tout le monde.  
_ Je sais …  
_ Non tu sais pas, le coupa-t-il sèchement, je suis Sébastian Martin, moi je sais, parce JE SAIS que tu es capable d’incroyables choses, JE SAIS que tu un des êtres les plus intelligents qu’il existe et JE VEUX que tu lui parles pour, soit passer à autres choses soit mettre les choses à plat et vous vivez votre amour comme tout le monde, Sébastian n’en pouvait plus de jouer l'ami calme pour ne pas blesser Stiles mais celui-ci devait comprendre qu’il avait une chance incroyable. Malgré leur passé, le jeune Hale n’attendait qu’une chose, c’était la rédemption et le pardon.  
Stiles se tourna vers son armoire, il ne voulait pas mettre en colère son ami, mais il n’y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas.  
Derek était et sera toujours le seul et l’unique dans sa vie, mais s’il lui pardonnait... qui lui dit qu’il ne recommencera pas dans l’avenir à l’envoyer bouler pour un oui pour un non ?  
_ Prend des risques ! Tu es assez fort à présent pour te lancer, oui tu parles à voix haute … encore, Sébastian qui s’était rhabillé pendant son introspection personnel, l’entoura de ses bras et serra fort, tu es un garçon intelligent mais que va-t-il se passer le jour où tu vas le voir avec quelqu’un d’autre et que tu aurais laissé passer ta chance ? Comment crois-tu qu’il se sente quand tu couches à profusion avec tout ce qui passe devant toi ? Je suis sûr qu’il est encore vierge. N’as-tu pas envie d’être le seul qui le chevauche ? Ou n’as-tu pas envie qu’il soit le seul qui prenne ce que tu as de plus précieux ? Chuchota Sébastian à son oreille, ta virginité.  
Stiles sortit de ses bras et prit ses vêtements puis s’enferma dans la salle de bain sous le rire moqueur du blond.  
_ Bon je dois y aller sinon Lydia va me couper ma superbe chevelure, je te vois dimanche … ah non dimanche tu retournes chez les Hale, ben lundi matin pour le cours de Harris, bonne soirée mon prince plus que charmant.  
Stiles entendit sa porte de chambre claquer.  
Il souffla adosser à la porte, tenant encore ses vêtements contre sa poitrine, le souffle court, le salop, il savait que rien de l’imaginer prendre la virginité de Derek l’excitait au plus haut point, savoir qu’il pourrait être le seul à l’avoir, dans la vie et dans son lit, imaginer ses mains sur son corps …  
_ Reprend-toi Stiles, reprend-toi, respire … Ok je vais lui parler ce soir, enfin si j’y arrive.

LRDG

Claudia et Talia discutaient dans la cuisine en préparant le dîner du soir quand Peter rentra.  
Talia pouvait sentir les émotions de son frère, elle commença à s’inquiéter quand elle ne vit pas rentrer avec lui ses deux filles, surtout qu'elle avait senti une heure auparavant une force incroyable l’attirer vers le lycée, mais s’il y avait eu un problème Peter l’aurait appelé.  
Elle murmura quelques mots à Claudia et sortit de la cuisine, laissant son amie inquiète et intriguée.  
Quand l’alpha entra dans le salon, elle vit son frère assis dans le canapé, regardant dans le vide et la mine soucieuse.  
Sans même la regarder il lui annonça que bientôt des problèmes allait subvenir et qu’il fallait qu’elle envoie des betas dans la réserve pour vérifier si de nouveaux loups n’étaient pas en chemin pour Beacon Hills centre.  
_ Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu’il se passe Peter ou dois-je le deviner ? Tu sais très bien que …  
_ Ton fils a fait une connerie, je ne sais pas laquelle, mais Stiles vient de lancer une sorte d’appel pour compagnon, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Peter, cela signifie, reprit-il sans attendre la réponse de Talia, que dans très peu de temps, des loups Alphas vont venir à lui et vouloir le revendiquer comme leur, comme compagnon et si Stiles décide de … Peter regarda ses mains comme si elles pouvaient lui donner des réponses mais rien ne vint, je ne veux pas encore perdre un fils, Talia je le supporterais pas.  
Peter n’avait jamais été un homme ni un loup très expansif mais plutôt agressif et renfermé, durant sa vingtième année, il avait aimé une jeune femme et malheureusement celle-ci était morte tuée par un loup jaloux, cette dernière était enceinte de huit mois, un petit garçon aurait dû naître.  
Depuis ce jour-là, seuls deux personnes avait réussi à pénétrer sa carapace, Stiles Stilinski, petit énergumène trop bavard et très curieux, et son compagnon naturel, le sexy chasseur au doux nom de Christopher Argent.  
Les mains de Peter devinrent mouillées, ses larmes tant retenues après toutes ses années s’échappèrent et coulèrent sans qu’il puisse les arrêter.  
Talia s’installa à ses côtés, posant son bras autour de ses épaules, mais Peter ne voulait pas de la pitié de sa sœur, il avait toujours évité de passer pour faible, il voulait être fort et sans pitié pour prouver qu’il pouvait être un alpha digne de ce titre et digne de sa parfaite grande sœur.  
_ Peter …  
_ Non tu ne comprends pas, personne comprend, on va vouloir le protéger mais il ne veut pas l’être, il croit tout savoir mais ce n’est pas le cas, je pars trois mois et je le retrouve dans un état émotionnel qui bouleverse mes sens, j’ai perdu un fils, je veux pas perdre Stiles, Talia je peux pas le perdre … Peter se rendit compte que Claudia était à l’entrée du salon, son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.  
_ Perdre Stiles ? Claudia entra dans le salon encore plus inquiète et observa les deux Hale à ses cotes, Talia je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?  
_ Claudia assis-toi, vu que tu as tout entendu, je vais devoir te dire certaines choses sur Derek et Stiles, Talia se tourna vers son frère, toi aussi assis-toi, tu comprendras beaucoup de choses après ça, elle prit son téléphone et appela un de ses betas pour faire une recherche approfondie de la réserve et de la ville à la recherche de nouveaux loups, bon je dois commencer par le début, c’est à cause de Derek si Stiles a fini à l’hôpital avant les vacances …

LRDG

Laura, Cora et Derek étaient installé à une table de leur diner favori.  
Laura et Cora sur une banquette et face à elles, Derek seul avec ses pensées, observant l’extérieur morne et savourant une glace trois étages en silence, sans grand appétit.  
Derek sentit comme une décharge électrique le parcourir des pieds jusqu’au cou, une sensation désagréable d’être observé, épié.  
Cora leva la tête de sa glace et son sourire disparut de son visage quand elle aperçut un jeune homme familier s’approcher de la table, une personne qui ne la terrorisait rien qu’avec un sourire.  
Laura sentit les émotions de son frère et sa sœur monter en flèche, mais elle sentit l’arrivée d’une personne qu’elle n’aurait aimé ne jamais revoir, un jeune homme au comportement versatile et violent, une âme manipulatrice et perverse, un esprit sournois et froid.  
_ Salut les cousins ! Le jeune homme s’installa sans demander à qui que ce soit son avis ou sa permission, puis il prit la cuillère des mains de Derek avant de la plonger dans la glace et d’en manger, alors on n’est pas heureux de me revoir ?  
Derek arracha la cuillère de ses mains et grogna son prénom en avertissement puis lui demanda se qu’il venait « foutre dans sa ville ».  
_ C’est simple cher cousin, il se tourna vers les filles, et cousines bien sûr pas de sexisme ni de misogynie, votre alpha est une louve, les Hale purent sentir dans sa voix une pointe de moquerie et de cynisme déplacé, mais surtout c’est ma chère tante adorée …  
_ Arrête ton char et dis-nous ce que tu fais ici …  
_ Stiles Stilinski !  
A l’énonce du prénom, Derek comprit.  
_ Ne t’approche pas …  
_ Arrête ton char, Derek, grogna le jeune homme faisant plier le loup, je suis un Alpha aussi, mais je ne suis pas tendre et mielleux comme ma tante, tu me dois, non je rectifie, VOUS me devez respect et obéissance, c’est clair ?  
_ Rêve, crève, crachèrent les deux aînés Hale, Laura prit dans ses bras la petite Cora qui tremblait de tous ses membres face à la méchanceté de leur cousin, qui était plus âgé que Derek mais plus jeune que Laura.  
_ Si t’approche de lui, je t’étripe …  
_ Avec tes dents, c’est bizarre c’est que tu lui disais quand vous étiez petits, mais d’après une rumeur qui court tu l’aurais jeté comme une merde au mois de juin, donc il est libre …  
_ N’essaye même pas !  
_ Même pas peur, le jeune homme se leva en plongeant son doigt dans la glace et le lécha tout en laissant échapper un gémissement profond, j’imagine très bien Stiles faire ce genre de bruit entre mes mains, il fit rougeoyer ses yeux sentant Derek s’énerver, allez à ce soir les nuls, je m’invite à la maison.  
Derek repoussa sa glace, dégoûté, malgré l’étonnante capacité qu’il avait de pouvoir rester zen à certains moments, cette journée le poussait dans ses extrêmes, ses griffes commencèrent à pousser sans qu’il le veuille, ses crocs sortirent, Laura fut surprise de voir les yeux de son frère devenir or-violet, Cora commença à paniquer, elle n’avait pas peur de son frère mais le voir dans cet état la terrorisait.  
_ Je vais tuer ce Théo ….


	7. Chapitre 06

Stiles arriva en avance à la demeure Hale, manoir majestueux en bois en plein milieu de la réserve naturelle de Beacon Hills.  
Il connaissait les moindres recoins de cette bâtisse, le sous-sol, les trois étages ainsi que le grenier où il venait se cacher quand il jouait avec Derek à cache-cache.  
Il n’était pas un loup mais il pouvait sentir la tension des habitants de la maisonnette depuis l’extérieur, il souffla, déjà épuisé de cette soirée. Il avait réussi à calmer ses nerfs en se faisant un petit plaisir solitaire tout en imaginant prendre lascivement le sexy Derek Hale.  
Il n’eut même pas à sonner que Laura lui ouvrit la porte, il pouvait deviner à son expression soucieuse que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais ne s’en mêla pas, tôt ou tard il saurait donc il ne pipa mot sauf pour donner le bonjour en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue.  
C’est en silence qu’elle le conduisit dans le salon où sa mère et Talia discutaient calmement, mais il pouvait voir les yeux rougis de Claudia et s’en inquiéta.  
_ Maman ?  
Claudia se leva du canapé et le prit dans ses bras, Stiles se sentit mal. Ce pouvait-il que son père ait eu un accident, était-il blessé ou pire mort ?  
_ Maman ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? C’est papa ? C’est ça ?  
_ Non mon grand, j’ai eu une mauvaise journée, Claudia regarda son fils avec tout son amour et l’embrassa sur le front, tu sais que je t’aime mon cœur ?  
_ Euh oui je sais, il repensa à sa tentative et se souvint de la peur qu’elle avait eu ce jour-là, je t’ai promis que je ferais plus de bêtise …  
_ Cela n’a rien avoir mon cœur, je voulais juste que tu le saches, Claudia lui fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce, laissant Stiles complètement sonné.  
_ Ta mère a appris la raison de ton geste …  
Stiles dû se retenir à une chaise, la raison de son geste ? Avait-elle appris que le geste de détresse qu’il avait commis était dû à son amour pour Derek ? Mais pourquoi pleurer alors ? Tout était arrangé, enfin en quelque sorte.  
_ Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais tout d’abord je dois te prévenir de quelque chose de très important qui ne peut attendre.  
Talia lui montra le canapé de la main et sans la faire attendre il s’installa, angoissant d’avoir fait une bêtise.  
Il aimait beaucoup Talia hale, ou tata Tal comme il disait quand il était petit, mais cette femme avait sur lui une emprise incroyable, elle le fascinait comme elle le terrorisait, il l’avait vu faire preuve d’humanité comme de la bestialité la plus pure et la plus destructrice.  
Talia Hale était pour lui une sorte de déesse vivante, une femme incroyable et puissante, une louve fabuleuse et une Alpha respectée et jalousée.  
Il aimait sa mère, cela n’avait rien avoir, il aimait les deux femmes de façon différente.  
_ Stiles, nous avons un problème et ne commence pas à paniquer, enfin pas tout de suite …  
_ Ce que vous me dites ne me rassure pas ! Talia se mit à sourire.  
_ Comment as-tu pu passer de tata Tal à madame Hale ? Demanda-t-elle avant de commencer.  
_ J’ai grandi, répondit simplement Stiles comme si c’était une évidence.  
_ Trop vite à mon goût Stili, je te vois encore à 7 ans courant dans toute la maison après Derek parce qu’il t’avait volé ta tartine.  
_ C'était la dernière cuillère de confiture de mûres, se justifia le jeune homme en croisant les bras et boudant faussement, c’est Oncle Zombie qui l’avait faite, il n’avait pas le droit de la manger ma tartine.  
Talia éclata de rire, malgré l’âge du jeune homme, ses justifications sortaient tout droit d’un discours d’enfant de cinq ans, elle était presque en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir remarqué les changements qui s’étaient opérés pendant ses années et surtout de l’avenir qui s’avérait assez sombre pour lui, si ce qui arrivait se concrétisait.  
_ Tu es incroyable Stiles …  
_ STILIIIIIII ! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Cora hurla en courant dans le salon et sauta dans les bras de Stiles sans se préoccuper de sa grande sœur qui lui courrait encore après, Stili t’es venu, je suis trop …  
_ Cora Gena Hale, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?  
Cora se crispa sur le champ et n’osa pas se tourner pour affronter le regard de sa mère.  
_ Ce n’est rien Talia, dit Stiles en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, c’est ma faute je viens moins donc je lui manque, Stiles marmonna et mais elle entendit très bien ce que le jeune homme avait dit et cela lui brisa le cœur.  
Talia se leva et leur demanda s’ils avaient soif, Cora la devança et partit dans ma cuisine en hurlant qu’elle était assez grande pour aller chercher à boire.  
Mais Talia devait sortir de cette pièce, la tristesse de Stiles lui faisait mal, c’était une Louve, une Alpha, elle avait supporté des choses et des choix bien pires, mais les sentiments du jeune homme en résonance avec ceux de son fils, lui tordaient les boyaux, elle devait s’occuper de cette affaire en priorité, elle devait appeler son mari de toute urgence, quand elle sortit, une phrase lui échappa.  
_ Tu lui manque aussi … à lui, elle sortit du salon sans regarder en arrière, elle ne vit pas le regard plein d’espoir et de peur du jeune homme, mais Laura l’aperçut, elle.

LRDG

Cinq loups étaient présents sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hills en cette fin d’après-midi.  
Allan Deaton, émissaire de la famille Hale accompagné de l’époux de l’Alpha du territoire s’avancèrent vers ces cinq jeunes hommes, ils avaient l’air d’avoir entre 18 et 25 ans, tous à peu près bâtis comme des dieux grecs, certains était familiers d’autres non.  
_ Bonjour mon oncle, minauda Theo. Deucalion ne répondit pas sinon il était sûr qu’il allait le bouffer sur place, il ne pouvait pas sentir ce petit merdeux qui avait tué son propre père pour le pouvoir et statut d’alpha.  
Deucalion connaissait les rituels et coutumes de leur mode de vie, mais jamais il n’aurait pensé une seconde que Laclam Hale mourrait des mains de son propre fils dans un combat régulier.  
Deucalion avait même soupçonné le jeune homme d’avoir triché ou d’avoir empoisonné son père pour l’affaiblir, même Talia avait eu du mal à le battre lors d’un combat amical mais pourtant sérieux.  
Comment un gringalet comme lui avait pu battre une montagne de muscles rapide comme Laclam aussi facilement ?  
_ Je vois que c’est toujours un plaisir d’être reçu comme je le mérite dans cette famille, tu aurais dû voir la tête de tes enfants …  
Deucalion se mit à rugir de fureur en entendant que ce déchet avait approché ses enfants sans qu’il en soit informé. Les autres loups, Alpha aussi baissèrent la tête devant la colère d’un Alpha Démon Loup, mais surtout devant la colère d’un père furieux.  
_ Tout doux tonton …  
_ NE … M’APPELLE … PLUS … TONTON !  
_ Ou quoi ? Tu vas m’égorger avec tes dents, je vois de qui tiens Derek pour ses reparties …  
_ Pas exactement ! Fit Deucalion en se transformant, moi je suis sans pitié, et j’utilise mes griffes pour dépecer vivant mes victimes et je les laisse agoniser se vidant de leur sang.  
_ Deucalion ? Demanda Allan qui commençait à trouver le temps long mais n'appréciant surtout pas que l’Alpha parle de ses prédilections pour la torture devant des enfants, même s’ils étaient des Alphas, pour lui ce n’était encore que des enfants, pouvons-nous commencer …  
_ Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a à commencer, cracha Theo en évitant le regard des autres loups qu’il considérait déjà comme perdants, Stiles est à moi …  
_ Dans tes rêves le puceau, rigola un des jumeaux présents avec eux.  
Le deuxième s’avança vers Deucalion et s’agenouilla en exposant son cou à l’alpha du territoire.  
_ Je me présente, je suis Ethan Carver de la meute de Boston, voici mon frère Aiden Carver nous venons en paix sur votre territoire, nous sommes venus suite à l’appel aux compagnons de l’émissaire Stilinski.  
Le second jumeau s’avança à son tour et présenta son cou.  
_ Je suis Aiden, pour ma part je resterai en retrait, j’ai déjà trouvé ma compagne, mais je tiens juste à rester pour vérifier qu’il n’y ait pas de triche, il regarda le Theo de travers, il ne l’aimait pas et il avait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.  
_ Très bien Alphas Carver, merci et je vous promets de faire attention. Theo souffla de leur bêtise, il se tourna vers un grand blond type Nerd musclé et intello, petite lunette au bout du nez, bonnet à l’effigie de Superman.  
Deucalion se mit à rire doucement se disant qu’il pourrait bien plaire à Stiles.  
Chemise à carreaux rouge et bleu légèrement ouverte, petit gilet par-dessus, jean moulant dans le bas rentré dans des converse noires, une sacoche en bandoulière avec la marque du super héros Flash, un air franc et jovial sur le visage.  
Ce garçon lui plaisait bien, bon il voulait que son fils se bouge le cul pour rattraper son erreur mais le mal était fait et la compétition allait avoir lieu, ce qui n’allait pas plaire au jeune émissaire.  
_ Je me présente, fit le jeune homme au bonnet en montrant son cou, je m’appelle Bruce Kent, je suis l’alpha du district de Fairfax à Los Angeles, je me moque de vos différends, je suis ici uniquement pour rencontrer l’émissaire, je suis peut-être un de ses potentiels compagnons mais je me battrais que s’il me le demande. Deucalion n’était pas souvent interloqué mais ce jeune homme savait y faire.  
Le jeune homme se remit à sa place sans plus de cérémonie et Theo se mit à se moquer de lui ouvertement.  
C’est à ce moment-là qu’il choisit de montrer son visage, Deucalion avait déjà entendu parler de cette race mais jamais il n’en avait vu de près, un tigre garou, un tigre blanc, une espèce rare que les chasseurs n’avaient plus le droit de chasser.  
L’alpha tigre se mit à rugir sur Theo, montrant son visage et sa colère d’être moqué par une espèce inférieure à lui.  
_ Ris encore une fois et je te promets de t’écharper comme tu le mérites, rebut ignare !  
Theo se calma sur le champ mais se promit de fermer le clapet de cette espèce de merdeux qui s’était permis de le rabaisser.  
_ Alpha Bruce Kent ! Tigre garou donc ?  
_ Oui émissaire Deaton, c’est exact.  
_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, mais surtout de rencontrer une espèce rare, j’aimerais beaucoup discuter avec vous prochainement, je pense que Stiles aussi ce fera une joie de vous poser pleins de question, c’est un jeune homme très curieux.  
_ Ce serait un honneur pour moi d’étancher sa soif de connaissances.  
Les deux hommes se saluèrent et le quatrième loup se présenta à Deucalion.  
_ Je me présente à vous Alpha Deucalion Hale, il s’agenouilla à son tour et présenta aussi son cou puis se releva, je suis Stephen Diggle Alpha de la ville de Barrow dans le nord de l’Alaska, oui je sais ça fait loin mais j’étais à Sacramento pour affaire et j’ai senti l’appel, comme mon compatriote l’Alpha Kent je souhaite d’abord m’entretenir avec le jeune émissaire avant de prendre une décision. Je suis un jaguar Garou et je préfère me battre pour quelqu’un qui le veuille plutôt que de le faire contre sa volonté.  
Deucalion approuva la décision du jeune homme.  
Le jeune alpha était un jeune homme magnifique à la chevelure ondulante et rousse, ses yeux d’un verre bouteille clair étaient d’un franc incroyable, une barbe rousse touffue mais bien taillée.  
Une musculature plus qu’étoffée était coincée dans des vêtements cintrés et taillés sur mesure, un costume très cher de grande marque signifiant une aisance financière.  
_ Vous vous êtes tous présentés, demain midi je vous veux tous au manoir Hale pour que vous puissiez rencontrer Stiles … Deucalion entendit le grognement de Theo, celui-ci commençait sérieusement à l’agacer, comment un être aussi ignorant et rebutant pourrait-il être un compagnon potentiel pour Stiles, cela lui paraissait aberrant.   
_ Toi ! Dit-il en montrant Theo, tu viens à la maison, je pense que Talia devrait avoir deux ou trois choses à te dire, il se tourna vers les trois autres qui allaient sûrement refuser cette proposition mais rien, même l’Alpha Kent regarda ses concurrents et ils hochèrent la tête. Celui-ci reprit la parole.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous comprenons qu’il fasse partie de votre famille, même si cela me parait aberrant qu’un alpha aussi discutable que lui …  
_ Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton …  
_ Fasse partie de votre famille, finit de dire l’un des jumeaux Carver.  
Le dernier Alpha approuva de la tête.  
_ Et nous seront demain au rendez-vous pour rencontrer notre potentiel compagnon.  
_ Merci je vous dis à demain alors.  
Sur ce, les quatre Alphas partirent ensemble, il semblait à Deucalion que les jeunes hommes allaient bien s’entendre et que la compétition allait se passer entre Derek et Theo.

LRDG

Derek s’était promené en ville histoire de se vider la tête, puis entra au manoir et monta directement dans sa chambre évitant sa mère, Claudia et Stiles.  
Talia tenta à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec son fils dont elle sentit les sentiments de nervosité, de peur mais tentative vaine, le jeune homme resta enfermé dans sa chambre, la tête sous son oreiller porte fermée.  
Talia aurait pu lui ordonner de sortir, ou enfoncer la porte mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre Derek à dos.  
Elle se tourna pour descendre dans le hall d’entrée et vit Stiles qui se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, il sortit son trousseau de clé et ouvrit la chambre de Derek.  
Ils avaient discuté pendant près d’une heure ensemble et Stiles après s’être énervé tout seul et avoir pleuré, avait fini par capituler et décida pour le bien de tous, d’accepter sa condition, mais il voulait discuter avec Derek avant.  
Elle était abasourdie par l’audace de ce garçon mais attendit tout de même un instant pour connaître la réaction de son fils.  
Mais rien ne vint, elle ne voulait pas écouter aux portes et passer pour une mère abusive et intrusive.  
Elle les laissa seuls, en descendant elle entendit son mari entrer, tout d’un coup ses poils se hérissèrent quand elle entendit la voix hautaine et fausse de son maudit neveu, Theo Raeken Hale.


End file.
